


(Un)vertraute Zweisamkeit

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, food travel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: Jyn settles down, wraps her hands around the cup and looks out of the window.She looks simply beautiful.Mierda.If this continues he will no longer be able to concentrate on working, if she is behind the camera





	(Un)vertraute Zweisamkeit

**Author's Note:**

> For Jaded - May you one day have the time to explore the city like you wanted to

Jyn kicks with full power at the ticket machine.

“Bloody stupid thing!”

Of course, the only effect it has is pain in her foot and some side-eyed glances from the people passing by. She ignores Cassian’s look and stares back at the screen. After several more attempts of trying to figure out which ticket she should buy for the public transport, Jyn gives up.

“German efficiency in my ass. How is anybody supposed to understand this ring system? I say we either don’t buy a ticket or take a Taxi and hope the production will pay for it.”

Because of their mistake in Belgium it was decided that, since the shooting in Germany is being split, only Jyn and Cassian are going to shoot in Munich, while the rest of the crew travelled ahead of them.

Jyn has worked with Cassian long enough by this point to see how he is trying to hide his smile. “What?” she barks at him.

“Ever thought of asking a local for help, Jyn?” Before she can reply, Cassian is off. And because he is goddamn Cassian Andor, master of charm, he soon comes back with a young woman who helps him to buy 2 so called “Streifenkarten” for them.

“You just need to stamp the 8th stripes before entering the train.” she explains.

An hour later and they step out of the subway just to be swallowed by the crowd at Munich’s central station. When Cassian grabs her hand, Jyn has no time to sort her thoughts as Cassian drags her to one of the station’s exits. Above them there are already gigantic stars hanging from the roof as Christmas decorations.

Outside, night is slowly falling upon the city. The street lights are already turned on and a wave of cold air hits Jyn. The evening rush hour just started, people are waiting at the nearest stop for the tram to arrive, others are just minding their business or carry several shopping bags around. Jyn is certain that during the day this part of Munich had to be unspectacular as any’s cities central station, but somehow the low light of the setting sun gives the atmosphere now a certain charm.

It’s almost as cold as Amsterdam and to Jyn’s disappointment Cassian lets go of her hand to check his phone for the route to their hotel.

 

 

-

 

 

Thankfully the production ordered them a taxi this time. Jyn is not sure if she once again can stand even looking at one of those ticket machines. Due to the heavy morning traffic, the car ride takes longer than planned and Jyn is happy when she can finally get out. She steps out onto a half circle of buildings connected by a large gate in the middle. Jyn sets her rucksack to the ground fishing for the camera, when Cassian suddenly pulls her against his puffy blue coat.

“Drecks-Touristen!” shouts the cyclist. This is worse than Amsterdam.

Cassian though holds her longer to his side than necessary and is a nice sensation. Just as warm and welcoming when she slept on the bus, leaning onto his shoulder.

 

A small, round woman approaches them. “Hello! Are you Mr. Andor and Mrs. Erso?”

After a quick introduction – “I’m Lotta, very nice to meet you!” the at least 5 years older woman had introduced herself, a bit too enthusiastically for Jyn’s taste-, a quick glance on their route and a sound check (Jyn’s fingers did definitely not linger on the collar of Cassian’s parka when she clipped the microphone there) they are ready to go.

 

 

-

 

 

The sky is crystal blue with only a few white fluffy clouds and to Jyn’s surprise the temperature is much warmer than it had been, when they had arrived in the late afternoon.

Lotta guides them under the large gate.

“This is the Karlstor. It’s one of the remaining gates of the former city walls. Nowadays I find it hard to imagine that Munich was once so small. Given that it is now Germany’s third largest city and economy wise one of the most important ones.”

Jyn only listens with one ear, however, mostly concentrating on scouting locations instead. Not that the information isn't interesting, only it's the first time she's really been left to her own devices this entire trip so far. She appreciates having a production crew around her, but being responsible for her own material was how she started out as a camera operator in the first place.

Not to mention that by herself, she doesn't have to worry about most of them nagging at her for the way she looks at Cassian.

To be fair, compared to the other cities they have already been to, the central district of Munich isn’t even as close as spectacular, busy or beautiful, but according to Lotta that is the charm of Munich.

“For example. Do you see these two towers of the Frauenkirche?” Lotta points to the highly visible bell towers of a church. Jyn almost laughs, because one can see them from almost everywhere and their silhouette is on nearly every official flyer or poster of Munich.

Heck they were even on their bloody subway tickets!

“Yeah…ok I know they are everywhere. But the thing is, that there was once a vote if any buildings can be taller than those towers and the citizens decided against it. So now there are only 3 buildings taller than these towers. The television tower out at the Olympic Park and the northern and southern heating plants.“

Lotta is right. The two towers are looming over any other house, which seems fairly unusual for a city as large as Munich.

“That’s what I mean with Munich is somewhat special. I’m not the biggest fan of the saying Munich is an over a million strong village, but it’s actually true.”

 

Considering that it is still early in the day, the street is quite crowded. Groups of people walk from store to store. There are a few kiosks selling snacks and souvenirs including everything from postcards, to scarfs with the logo of the local football club on them.

At one side a group of street musicians are performing.

Jyn can still hear the faint sound of their song when Lotta leads them away from the main street and into one of the smaller side streets.

A few turns around the corner and they are facing the huge red bricked church, about which they had talked earlier. Long windows are stretching up its walls. Except for the size it isn’t really impressive. Jyn can’t notice any decorations, arches or architectural finesse.

“Can you feel that the wind has picked up?” Lotta asks and to Jyn’s surprise she is right. Despite the church being circled by other fairly tall houses, there is a bit of chilly air being blown around. She tucks her scarf tighter around her neck. Maybe she should get a warmer jacket. Jyn could be wrong but Cassian almost seems concerned when he watches her.

Lotta clears her throat and only then Jyn and Cassian realise that neither of them have answered her question. They both simultaneously answer with yes, only to stare at each other. Then there is Cassian’s stupid half smile again and a sudden wave of warmth hits Jyn.

_Shit._

She quickly turns to Lotta, who doesn’t seem to have noticed this small awkward moment between them.

 

“Legend says it’s the devil storming around the church, since he lost a bet to the architect, but I will tell you more on this inside.”

The interior of the church is quite dark as they are standing in the middle looking down the aisle of pillars.

“Do you notice anything in particular?” Lotta asks them in a lowered voice.

Jyn looks around but exceptfor a guy who is exchanging the lightbulbs on the chandeliers there isn’t anything that catches her attention.

“There are no windows.” Cassian says. More to himself than to Lotta. He is right though. From their position none of the high windows are visible. Jyn can see the ray of lights hitting the stone floor, but not the decorated glasses of the windows.

“Exactly. Jörg von Halspach had this bet with the devil that he will be able to build this church without any windows visible. There.” Lotta points to a plate left to where Cassian stands. A footprint is imprinted on it.

“That’s where the devil stomped on the ground when he noticed that Halspach had won.”

 

 

_

 

 

20 minutes later and they are reconnected with the stream of people shopping.

Only a few hundred meters further and the buildings are spreading apart to a big place.

The left side of it is dominated by the neogothic township hall. It stretches almost from one side of the square to the other. Statues, small towers and arches decorate the façade. On the opposite sides there are even more shops. A bookstore which seems to spread from the ground floor up to the top. Even more clothing shops, just now their display windows are even larger and more decorated. In between there are several jewellery stores, at least one café and a bakery.

Jyn can make out four staircases which lead down to the subway station. Of course, there are even more people here and in the middle of it all is a tall single pillar with a golden female figure on top, overlooking the scenery.  

* * *

 

  
****tellmewhatyoueatofficial**  **Shooting in #munich #bavaria #tellmewhatyoueat #bts

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah the Mariensäule.” Lotta explains as she catches Jyn looking at it. “She was build when the Swedish troops spared Munich during the 30 years’ war. She is not only an often-used spot to meet up, but also the centre of the city. But enough of about history. You are here for food, aren’t you?”

Cassian laughs in agreement, but also reassures Lotta, that it was very informing so far and Jyn joins in, because it has been. It feels like is starting to understand why Munich is so popular.

It takes them 5 minutes and one turn to the right for them to reach the Viktualienmarkt. It is another huge square, but it’s overflowing with small booths and market stands which sell all kinds of food. Vegetables, fruits from local things like apples up to dragon fruits.  There are sellers specialised in wine, herbs, meat or cheese.

Jyn is getting excited by all the different shapes and colours and it seems like Cassian is also getting ready to do what he is best at.

It is a lot of fun. They wander from stand to stand, trying things out. Cassian always makes sure that both Lotta and Jyn also get to taste the different foods. One of their last stops is a booth where Lotta buys them all a so called “Leberkassemmel” It’s a thick slice of baked meat in a bun.

* * *

 

****tellmewhatyoueatofficial**** Enjoying a #Leberkassemmel and other food @Viktualienmarkt #bts #tellmewhatyoueat

 

**Nemocorpus_nemomors:** Yummy! Great place. Did you enjoy it?

**tellmewhatyoueatofficial** : @Nemocorpus_nemomors You have to wait for the episode to find out, or ask **@CassAndor**

**FoodyMcFoodster:** Heftig, deftig

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a bit too heavy on the stomach for Jyn’s taste but Cassian seems to like it as he describes the sensation of the cross bun against the soft texture of the meat. And the mustard, according to him, balances the sweetness of the Leberkäse perfectly out.

After that, they are done with shooting until it’s time for dinner, but Lotta offers them to still show them around even more. They agree. Why not explore the city further under guidance? It’s nice to travel around across Europe, but to Jyn it sometimes feels very rushed. Which of course is due to the tight production schedule and to try and keep the production value of the show as low as possible.

Lotta shows them the Opera house. Jyn didn’t think the stores couldn’t get any fancier but they do. It’s definitely the district where the rich people go buy their clothes. The Residence is next. Then through the Hofgarten, down the Maximilansstraße. In distance there is another former city gate. Unlike the Karlstor the Siegestor is huge. On its left and right cars are passing by. On its crest are 4 bronze lions and a tall female warrior figure stands behind them.

They turn to the right once again and soon they’re leaving the busy streets behind them as they enter the so called English Garden. “It’s actually bigger than the Central Park” Lotta tells them.

Most of the trees have long lost their leaves by now, but Jyn can imagine the green oasis it must be during spring and summer. Even now there are people outside, jogging, walking their dogs or just enjoying the nice weather by a stroll.

They follow a small stream until a guy in a wetsuit and a surfboard swim towards them. Jyn actually stops and Cassian who was just chatting with Lotta almost bumps into her. The guy climbs out of the water, nods at them and turns around to walk back the direction he just came from.

“It’s the beginning of December.” Cassian says with a horrified undertone in his voice.

“Hahaha. Yeah. It’s another thing I really wanted to show you two. Munich does have its own surfing scene.”

Jyn can hear the crushing wave before she sees it. Shortly after a small bridge the stream breaks into a single but constant wave. On each side a few people are standing with a surfboard under their arm. Whenever the current surfer falls from its board another one jumps in to ride the wave. Even if it wasn’t December this would still be an odd sight to Jyn. Odd but also very cool. Jyn had packed away her camera a while ago, but now she has to get it out again and shoot footage.

Cassian and Lotta keep talking until Cassian points out, that Jyn might have a better angle from the bridge. He is right. From up there she can film both the surfers on the sight as well as the one on the wave.

It’s only when Cassian announces that they should make their way to the restaurant where they will shoot their dinner that Jyn realises how much her feet hurt and how hungry she is.

“Ok. I will get going then.” Lotta is fixing the strap of her sling bag and obviously getting ready to leave them, but Cassian intervenes.

“Do you want to join us for dinner?”

Jyn can see how Lotta’s mind is working and when she opens her mouth Jyn jumps to Cassian’s aid.

“Look. We will be happy to have. You showed us much more of Munich than the production team has payed you for.  It has really been nice and frankly I don’t know if you have noticed.” She hits Cassian lightly on the shoulder. “Food nerd and I don’t speak or understand a lot of English.”

Lotta starts to grin. “Well…if you two don’t mind me joining, I’d be very happy to do so.”

“Good.” Cassian says and Jyn looks at her reassuringly.

“But to be honest most Germans speak at least basic English. So, you don’t need me.”

 

 

-

 

 

It turns out that Lotta’s knowledge of German is very helpful when it comes to understanding what the different dishes on the menu are consisting off.

They took the bus – this time Lotta bought the tickets – to the small restaurant. The bus ride had been a mixed sensation. Because it was around 6 pm the bus had been full of people going home, but it also meant that Jyn and Cassian were constantly pressed at each other. Jyn didn’t mind that part. Lotta also got to show them one of the buildings taller than the Frauenkirche. When they cross the river Isar Lotta points at the heating plant in the distances, whose chimneys are reaching into the sky, single red lights blinking on the tops.

“Wissen Sie schon was es zu Trinken sein darf?” The waitress stops Jyn from thinking back any further. Because then she would remember how Cassian’s hand brushed over hers as he grabbed the pole to prevent himself from stumbling, when the bus had done a sudden break.

“Are you both okay with beer? You’re in Germany after all.” Lotta jokes and they both agree on their drinks.

“Dreimal n Helles, bitte. Und zum Essen wissen wir es noch nicht.“

They still haven’t decided on their food when the waitress returns and sets their glasses filled with beer, almost golden shimmering and crowned by white foam down on their table.

In the end both Jyn and Cassian settle for Schnitzel, specially since it is done Munich style. Lotta orders Käsespätzle with salad for herself. Only when the waitress has disappeared Jyn starts to set up the camera. She is glad she took one of her tripods with her. It was an extra weight she had to carry over the day but now it is clearly paying off since it allows her to film Cassian and Lotta without herself being in the picture.

The next thing the waitress brings is a greeting from the kitchen. Slices of different breads and Obatzda to eat along with.

“It’s mashed camembert and brie with onions, butter and paprika.” The young woman explains to them when Cassian asked what exactly it is. He explains it for the camera again before trying it.

Jyn puts too much of it on her first slice of bread so it’s sticky in her mouth and she tastes nothing but the cheese and onions. She manages to balance the Obatzda bread ration much better the second time, which increases the taste of it a lot.

When she puts on the spread on her third slice Cassian muses that they still have a main course to eat.

The basket in which the bread was served is empty when the waitress brings their steaming plates from the kitchen. Jyn takes a few close-up shots of the crispy breaded meat. The pan-fried potatoes, the bit of salad on the side and the small bowl of lingonberries are a nice colour combination.

It tastes even better than it looks, and she takes Cassian’s humming noises as an agreement. The potatoes are neither to crusty nor to soft. The dressing of the salad tastes faintly of honey and is overall cold and fresh. The best part though is the little twist the sweat lingonberries add to the meat.

Or so Cassian says and although Jyn could never say it the way he does without feeling or sounding ridiculous, she mentally agrees.  

They finish of their dinner with Kaiserschmarrn served alongside apple puree, which originated in Austria, but Jyn couldn’t care less since it tastes just great. Cassian of course describes it all much better, but there is a reason why he is in front of the camera and not her. Or anybody else. If Jyn had top pin it down it’s probably his excitement for food, which he somehow can transport. She really hopes her footage will only emphasise this part of his moderation.

When they leave the restaurant, the temperature has dropped significantly and Jyn asks herself once again why she didn’t bring a warmer jacket.

“See you tomorrow then”, Lotta says before she takes down the stairs to the subway station.

“Tomorrow?”, Jyn asks looking up at Cassian.

“Yes. Lotta invited us for breakfast tomorrow at her place.” He explains.

“You probably overheard it when you were filming the surfers. I’m sorry I should have asked you before agreeing, but you seemed so…” The tips of his ears seem a bit red in the light of the street lamps and his hands drop down from gesturing. “So… in your element.”

Jyn doesn’t know how to reply. There was something in the way Cassian said it.

As if he was happy she did enjoy filming them.

“We can obviously cancel it, if you don’t want to go.” He continues.

“No, no. Don’t worry. It sounds like a nice idea. Am I allowed to film it?” Jyn almost wants to bite her tongue. Why did she have to ask the last part?

“Yes. Lotta will specifically serves us a typical Bavarian breakfast. At least so she has told me.” And with that the moment between them has passed.

* * *

 

**jynerso** beast in the dark

**Lotta-Totta:** You even took a picture of it?

**walkstheskies:** Where is **@CassAndor** though? ;)))  
**Dameron_Ks** : @ **sharathebae** and I are asking us the same question

**bodhitherook** : I hope you had your knife with you 

**jynerso:** @ **bodhitherook** Always! **@Lotta-Totta** It looked nice

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s only when they’re almost back at the hotel that Jyn asks Cassian if he wants to hit the hotel bar for a drink to finish off the evening. (It’s definitely not an excuse by her to spend more time with him alone) Thankfully he agrees.

This time reading the menu is easy as most cocktails have the same name in German as they have in English.

 

It’s almost funny to see the barkeepers brain working, when he looks at Cassian and tries to figure out if he is the Cassian Andor.

 

“Good Evening. Have you already decided what you want to drink?”

 

They order and only when the barkeeper starts to mix their drinks, Cassian leans over a bit and says in a calm tone:

 

“I hate when that happens.”

 

“Not much of a publicity fan, are you.”

 

Cassian leans back a bit and licks his bottom lip quickly. Jyn has noticed this tick from him before, but only when he continues to speak, she understands that it comes from nervousness.

 

“Earlier in my career a former girlfriend of mine couldn’t handle it.”

 

He shakes his head.

 

“No. That’s not right. It was me. I didn’t know how to deal with all the attention. Didn’t know when to stop giving private information during interviews. All that stuff.”

 

Jyn takes a sip of her drink, which the barkeeper had quietly put up for them to take them.

“Guess that’s the good part, when nobody knows your work.” She says, trying her best to not sound too bitter about it.

“But Jyn.”, Cassian reaches out but stops himself shortly before he reaches her hand. “Your work is amazing.”

Jyn wants to brush it off, but Cassian continues.

 

“I know, I know it was Kay who wanted me to watch your movies at first, but already after the first one, I couldn’t stop myself from binge-watching them all.”

 

She is thankful that he dips his head down, so maybe he won’t see the flush creeping up her face.

 

“There is something intriguing about the way you choose angles to film scenes. Like the way you framed the entrance of the abandoned insane asylum. I’ve not seen something similar before.”

 

Damnit, her faces feels hot and now Cassian will definitely notice the red colour of her cheeks.  Well what did Chirrut always say when he trained her. _Trust the_ …no that wasn’t it. _Offence is the best defence._

 

“I actually binged watched all of your previous show.” She admits. Jyn counts the way his eyebrows shoot up as a win, already.

“And I don’t even speak Spanish.” She adds.

 

“Why? It’s only me eating food.”

“Yes, but it’s good looking food and honestly the food isn’t really that important. The way you enjoy it and especially how you interact with the staff of the restaurants, locals, you know. Even today with Lotta. There was no need for you to invite her for dinner, but you did, and you talked with her much more than I did.”

Just now Cassian takes the first swallow of his drink. As he sets his glass down, strands of hair fall onto his forehead and Jyn has to hold herself back from reaching over and brushing them out of his sight.

“Look at us. If I didn’t know better this could be a date.”

She almost chokes on her drink, while in her head is only one thought. _What if we made it one?_

“And give Luke, Shara and Kes what they want?” _What I want._ She has to remain professional. Not only is this so far, the biggest job of her career, but especially after what Cassian said to her in Antwerpen. To take it slow.

 

“Hell, no. They wouldn’t stop nagging us.”

“Well it hasn’t stopped them so far.”

They laugh in agreement and the night goes on and on. They share awkward stories from sets, talk about former colleagues, food, drinks…

 

 

-

 

 

Cassian wakes up shortly before his alarm. Allowing him a few minutes to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming day. After the spontaneous breakfast at Lotta’s place he Jyn will be done shooting at this part of Germany and leave Munich by train.

Cassian yawns and sits up on the mattresses rim. His head is slightly buzzing.

He gets up and tries to focus on dressing up but his mind drifts back to Jyn’s lips pressed against the cut glass as she gulped down the last sip of whiskey.

With a “thock” he bangs his head against the closet. _Get it together Andor. This is not helpful._

 

 

-

 

 

This time there is less traffic on the road and they arrive at Lotta’s place a little bit too early. Normally Cassian would have waited to ring the bell, but when he looks at Jyn’s thin jacket he thinks there is no point to freezing their limbs off while waiting outside.

_Would it be too much if I offered her a warmer one?_

“Come on up guys” Lotta answers them through the speaker.

Lotta’s flat is several stores up so they take the twisted staircase up. It's too narrow for a lift and the wooden slaps are smoothed out by the years and years of people walking them up and down. If Cassian had to guess the house is at least a hundred years old.

It shows in the shape of flat. The floor is also wooden and the ceiling is higher than usual. The large windows flood the rooms with light.

“Did you had a smooth ride?” their host asks mostly directed at Jyn. Maybe Cassian shouldn't have told Lotta about Jyn’s “incident” with a certain ticket machine, but thankfully Jyn doesn't notice the hint.

Lotta leads them through the small kitchen, Cassian sees at least a pot boiling on the stove into the her living room.

The table is filled with food of all kinds. Buns, bread and pretzels. All kinds of meat in slices. A plate full of cheese. One only filled with different fruits. Several glasses with jam, honey and something that looks like some kind of chocolate creme.

He is baffled by the effort Lotta put into this.

“Wow. This was not necessary at all. It all looks fantastic.”

 

“This is fun for me and my wife is coming back from her business trip tomorrow so don't worry if any food is left over.”

She looks over to Jyn.

“And I thought a full table looks better on camera”

“Agreed.”

They sit down, since Lotta declined any form of help they had offered her.

“What do you guys want to drink? I have water, several types of juices, coffee, tea?” And after a quick moment where Cassian can hear her opening the fridge door she adds. “Or beer?”

“I think a coffee will do.”

“What kind of teas do you have?” Jyn asks.

“Oh, I have a shelf full of different types? I think it's easier if you decide on you own. “

Jyn gets up and joins Lotta in the kitchen.

Against one wall there are nothing but bookshelves. Out of the windows he can see the houses on the opposite side of the street. Cassian sinks down further into his chair. This is quite relaxing. Spending time with a friend and his…

“Got quite comfy, didn't you?” Jyn is re-entering the room through the open door. A cup of tea in her hand.

He hums in agreement, still caught in his own head. Jyn settles down, wraps her hands around the cup and looks out of the window.

She looks simply beautiful.  

_Mierda_.

If this continues he will no longer be able to concentrate on working, if she is behind the camera. Kay is a great camera operator. Very calculated but Jyn has acertain artistic view, which made the few works of her that he watched very intriguing.

Lotta once again puts him out of his mind, when she sets down a pot in which several white sausages swim.

Jyn also seems to be startled by it as she fails to get up from her chair smoothly.

“Forgot to get the camera out and going.”

She is right. They are here for work and Cassian almost forgot.

Jyn sets her tripod up similar like she did last evening. She checks the frame with Lotta if there is anything she doesn't want to be in the picture, then she puts a microphone on Lotta and then Cassian.

She is so close when pulls the wire out of his collar and clips it in the rim of his shirt, that he could count her freckles.

Since when does she have freckles?

“Can we do a quick sound check?”

After everything is working Lotta gives them and the camera a quick tutorial on how to eat a Weißwurst. It all looks easy when she does it, but when Cassian tries himself to get it out of it skin it takes him a few attempts.

It is almost fluffy in his mouth and the pretzels, much different than the things he ate in the US once, is fitting well to it. But the best part is once again the sweet sensation to the combination added by the sweet mustard served with it.

Lotta tells him, though that not every Bavarian dish has that.

Jyn seems to be really liking a particular bread with dried figs in it. Cassian mostly enjoys the variety this breakfast offers. The only bad thing is that he all too soon is filled up to continue eating.

In the end they have to leave way too soon to get their luggage from the hotel and catch their train.

After a heartfelt goodbye to Lotta, who invited them to always come back, they make their way down and out through the door.

 

 

-

 

 

The stars hanging in the hall of the central station seem to have grown since Jyn stood under them the last time. She watches a few pigeons walking between the forest of legs, while she waits for Cassian to return from buying proviant for their train ride.

Large hands suddenly appear next to her head and she almost hits the person in the gut, before she recognises Cassian’s gloves. He hangs something around her neck. Jyn turns looks first at Cassian, who’s ears seem to be glowing red, and then down to her chest.

A small heart out of gingerbread is hanging there. Its rim is decorated with blue and white coloured frosting and in the middle with scrolled letters stands.

_I mog di_

“What’s that for?”

“I saw it at one of the booth that sells all types of candy. I think it’s mostly sold during the Oktoberfest and I never thanked you for your work so far. And I couldn’t afford any diamonds.” He adds quickly.

Cassian picks up his bag and starts to walk over to the platform where their train is already waiting. It takes Jyn a few moments before she is ready to follow him into the train. _Okay, then._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ Moonprincess92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/pseuds/Moonprincess92)for Beta-Reading, encouragment and organising this project <3 , and to both [SleepyKalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena) for letting me ramble at her and [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/pseuds/skitzofreak) for reminding me what this is all about. 
> 
> Translations:  
> "Drecks-Touristen" shitty tourists  
> “Wissen Sie schon was es zu Trinken sein darf?” Do you know what you want for drinks?  
> "Dreimal n Helles, bitte. Und zum Essen wissen wir es noch nicht." Three beer, please. And for food we don't know yet.  
> "I mog di" (Bavarian) I like you in the context of a gingerbread heart it's a present for your loved ones.
> 
> _ 
> 
> Now for the long list of notes that you can ignore if you aren't interested: 
> 
> \- it's sort of a running joke how tourists at the airport have to ask for help to understand the public transport system (I've lived in Munich for most of my life and have to check it myself all the time)  
> \- [in case you want to know how a Streifenkarte looks like](http://www.jr-bilder.de/pics/73523000/73523101.jpg)  
> \- a classmate once said that Munich Central Station only looks nice during sunset  
> \- I had to work in somebody being annoyed at people standing around the line for bycicles because it is indeed very annoying  
> -[Not sure how much of the legend is true, but it is indeed always windy around the Frauenkirche](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Munich_Frauenkirche#Teufelstritt,_or_Devil's_Footstep_&_perpetual_wind)  
> \- [Yes river surfing is a thing in Munich. Although it is officially forbidden to swim in the Eisbach. For good reasons. Almost every year a swimmer drowns in it.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pz2bdm2imcY)  
> \- I just had to mention the southern heating plant. It's my all time favourite building and I did an entire photography series about it, once.  
> \- a good barkeeper won't mention a thing  
> \- The bread with dried figs inside can be bought at a small bakery in Haidhausen. If you ever go there try their brownies!  
> \- Didn't mention it but Jyn choose a "Sommerfrischler" from the Kräuter Sepp as tea  
> \- Just a cool thing I found out: On the back of the Siegestor (Vikotry Gate) this sentences was added after its rebuilding as it was destructed during WWII "Dedicated to victory, destroyed by war, urging peace"  
> \- Gingerbreadhearts are mostly sold during the Wiesn (Oktoberfest...the beer drinking festival), they don't taste well but are often a token of love
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
